As the general population is living longer, medical costs associated with the aging population are increasing. The costs associated with diseases, such as cancer, are typically enormous. For example, cancer costs are projected to be the highest growth area in healthcare spending without a commensurate improvement in outcomes. Approximately $125 billion was spent in 2010 on cancer care in the United States alone, and estimates are that approximately 15-30% of the spending can be categorized as “waste”. Conventional techniques to control costs, such as clinical pathways and disease management, are typically ineffective, but there are no quality alternatives that currently exist in the market today.